Batman: Ashes Of Arkham/Evacuation
''Batman: Ashes Of Arkham: Evacuation ''is a piece of downloadable content for Batman: Ashes Of Arkham developed by Amuza for all systems that support the original game. The game controls similar to it's parent title, however features numerous differences as the player controls Robin as opposed to Batman like in the original title. The downloadable content follows Robin's actions on the night the original game took place, in which he did numerous things such as help the GCPD evacuate Gotham City. Summary Arkham City is closed and all inmates have been moved to Blackgate Penitentiary, due to Arkham Asylum's destroyed state, however a series of strange occurances, unknown to be created by Scarecrow, forces Arkham City to be reopened and all inmates to be moved their whilst Arkham Asylum is nearly finished being rebuilt. Days after the transferal to Arkham City, the transferal to Arkham Asylum is dealt and the Gotham City Police Department (GCPD) monitor it closely. Unfortunately, not long after the transferal begins, the walls of Arkham City get blown sky high, sending an earth tremor throughout Gotham City, breaking apart the land and spilling all the criminals into Gotham City. Whilst Batman is off apprehending criminals, Robin is helping Commissioner Gordon with the evacuation of Gotham City, but someone is halting Robin's work... Plot Hole In The Wall West Bridge Characters Heroes/Allies *Tim Drake/Robin - Robin heads into Gotham City at the beginning of the game to help the citizens of Gotham *Commissioner Gordon - Commissioner of police who evacuates and shuts down Gotham City. *Alfred Pennyworth - Communicates with Robin throughout the game. *Barbara Gordon/Oracle - Communicates with Robin throughout the game. *Aaron Cash - Cash became a security guard at Blackgate who appears throughout the story. *Gotham City Police Department Villains *Two-Face - Two-Face makes sure that the GCPD don't evacuate Gotham City. *The Scarecrow - Leader of the Arkham Explosion plan to break Batman's mind using TITAN Fear Gas, whilst unknown to be alive he is reffered to as The Silhouette. Transforms into Scarebeast during the final battle. *Red Hood - The murderer of Mayor Quincy Sharp used to send the leadership of Gotham into peril conditions. *The Riddler (Side-Mission Only) Locations *Bat-Cave *West Bridge *Gotham City Bank Gameplay ''Batman: Ashes Of Arkham: Evacuation ''plays very similar to it's parent title, Batman: Ashes Of Arkham, in which it is an over-the-shoulder, first-person game and idolizes his detective skills as well as his combat prowess. Gotham City is a free-roam explorable location in the game, however not all of it is accessable as it is very large and has some very unnotable locations. Unlike the original, the player plays as Robin instead of Batman. Because of this, there are many new gadgets that are accessable as well as some new gadgets. Combat Like in previous installments, their are two forms of combat in the game, them being the straight up combat against thugs and the other being the stealthy Predator style. The Free-Flow combat system works very much the same as it was in Batman: Ashes Of Arkham, due to the well rounded form it was in from that game. The game features the same attacks as it's parent title, however the player character moves differently in response to these actions to fit Robin as opposed to Batman. Predator is also much like it was in its predecessors in which Robin must use his stealthy skills against gun-wielding foes. Robin will take out enemies one by one leaving them unconsious, trying to remain unnoticed as he does it. Detective Mode is heavily used in these sections to pick your next victim from the bunch. The Predator rooms usually have gargoyles are objects on the roof in which Robin can hide on as he waits to make his move whilst the enemies usually can't see him. Some gadgets and techniques can also be used during Predator such as the Explosive Gel to set traps for the enemies or interactable objects can also be used to takedown enemies such as Chandeliers. Detective Detective Mode returns and mostly the same as it did in it's parent title. Detective Mode has a slightly different interface to fit Robin. Voice Actors *Troy Baker - Two-Face, Robin *Tom Kane - Commissioner Gordon *Kimberly Brooks - Oracle *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Dino Andrade - The Scarecrow *Jensen Ackles - Red Hood *Wally Wingert - The Riddler, Thugs *Chris Gardner - Thugs *David Kaye - TYGER Guard, Thugs *Michael Gough - Doctor, TYGER Guard *Duane R. Shepard Sr. - Aaron Cash, Thugs *Rick D. Wasserman - Thugs *Steve Blum - Thugs *Nolan North - Thugs Trivia *This is the first piece of downloadable content for Batman: Ashes Of Arkham. **There were two more pieces of downloadable content, in the form of a Challenge Mode map pack and Character Skins. Category:Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Stealth Games Category:Fan Games Category:Downloadable Content Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Batman (series) Category:Subpages Category:Downloadable Games Category:Licensed Games